Encuentro con el destino
by Armogirl5
Summary: Este es el primer fic que publico y que irá avanzando capítulos poco a poco. Espero lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al hacerlo. La vida da muchas vueltas pero el destino siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina esperando para actuar. Ellos nunca pensaron que sería su caso y que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos los marcaría para siempre, incluso de formas insospechadas...


**Dejad reviews y me animaréis a seguir escribiendo :D**

* * *

Miedo, soledad, tristeza…

Esos eran los únicos sentimientos que ocupaban mi corazón aquel día. Al igual que muchos otros niños me había quedado huérfano al morir mis padres. Me dijeron que fue un fatídico accidente el que acabó con sus vidas pero al no querer darme más detalles me hicieron pensar que seguramente no fuese cierto, que la verdadera causa de su muerte era el ser asesinados, ni sé por qué ni por quién.

El traqueteo del carruaje era lo único que percibía con nitidez mientras mis rubios cabellos se desordenaban aún mas tapándome la cara. Todo mi mundo se había vuelto oscuro, vacío, mientras llegábamos a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar: el orfanato de Sage. Creo que ese día llovía pero estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que el mundo exterior no me importaba en lo absoluto. Veía mi futuro como un abismo negro en el que las sombras del ayer se cernían burlonas, mofándose de mi desgracia, pues la poca esperanza que tenía se había esfumado de repente. Ya no me quedaba nada, NADA. Entonces para qué seguir viviendo, no tenía sentido, o al menos yo no se lo podía ver...

Llegamos al fin al lugar y noté como mi acompañante, un hombre alto y esbelto de porte elegante al igual que su vestimenta, me cogía de la mano para dirigirnos a la puerta de lo que sería mi casa de ese día en adelante. Sentí deseos de escapar, de marcharme de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, pero ni mis piernas me respondían. Era tal el pesar que me atormentaba que cuando una mujer algo corpulenta abrió la puerta y tras conversar ambos adultos esta pregunto mi nombre, no me salían ni las palabras. Me cogió de la mano y entramos viendo como el día se volvía cada vez más gris a cada minuto que pasaba.

Me condujo a una habitación en la que parecía no iba a estar solo puesto que había una cama más aparte de la mía. No me fijé en los detalles ni la decoración, ni siquiera me pregunté por quién sería mi compañero, todo me daba igual. Me tumbé y abracé a la almohada deseando que todo lo que me estaba sucediendo no fuera más que un maldito sueño. Pero pese a mi temprana edad sabía que era real, y que no podría escapar de ello por mucho que lo intentara…

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Oí una voz a mi lado y salí de mis pensamientos. Parecía que con tanta reflexión inútil me había quedado dormido. Decidí no contestar a quien fuera que me preguntaba. Pensé que con eso se iría pero en su lugar noté que se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

-Márchate. Quiero estar solo. –me limité a musitar.

Sin embargo debió hacer caso omiso a lo que dije puesto que aún lo notaba cerca. Comenzaba a irritarme. ¡¿Es que no entendía mis palabras o qué?!

Alcé la vista para ver quién era aquel extraño tan corto de entendederas pero me quedé paralizado al ver dos intensos ojos verdes observándome. No eran solo sus ojos era todo, su ser al completo. Nunca había visto a nadie igual. Tenía la tez morena, de un dorado deslumbrante. Sus cabellos castaños y revueltos resplandecían al igual que sus grandes ojos, que parecían encerrar el firmamento al completo en dos grandes esmeraldas refulgentes. Si la perfección existía, estaba claro que era ese chico.

-Me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú?

Antes no había parado a pensar lo melodiosa que era su voz. Era como estar escuchando música. Hells, era demasiado perfecto. No podía ser real. ¿Estaría soñando?  
Me pellizqué un poco para comprobarlo pero él continuaba ahí, sin dejar de mirarme. Creo que hasta pude notar un destello de preocupación en su mirada expectante. Aunque no tenía sentido, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

-Me llamo Arthur. –decidí al fin contestar. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien, o iba a cometer un error y ese chico era como los matones de los que mi padre me defendía… El caso es que le respondí pese a haber notado que me sacaba varios años pues si yo tenía cinco quizás el tuviera siete u ocho, pero eso era lo de menos. Y bueno, si no era capaz de hacer amigos no tenía por qué pararme a pensar esas cosas.

-Vaya, tienes lengua. Creí que el gato te la comió. –reía ante su propio comentario.

-¡Claro que no me la ha comido! –no pude evitar saltar. –Pero supongo que si eso hubiera ocurrido tampoco iba a pasar nada.

-No digas eso. –me revolvió el pelo. No sé si estaba siendo cariñoso o solo quería divertirse así que para comprobarlo le dejé seguir. -¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Esa pregunta se me clavó en el pecho, pero no como la tristeza, no. En mi vida había oído a alguien decírmelo, por lo que aparte de estar sorprendido noté que una expresión de incredulidad se dibujaba en mi rostro. Aunque por otra parte me sentía feliz. Nunca había jugado con otros niños y… también me daba algo de miedo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro. Nunca bromeo con esas cosas. –contestó con toda la seguridad del mundo. Realmente estaba empeñado en conseguir lo que decía. Su persistencia era admirable.

No sé si fue mi cuerpo, mi mente, o una fuerza desconocida pero lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y me abracé a él. Era tan cálido como el sol y podía sentir su corazón latir acompasado. Era tan reconfortante…

No esperaba que me correspondiera pero lo hizo, acariciándome el pelo suavemente. En ese momento supe que no quería alejarlo de mi lado, que podía entenderme y consolarme. Ya no tenía por qué plantearme la idea de desaparecer. Saber que no iba a estar solo fue lo más feliz que me pudo ocurrir…

Hace ya años que eso sucedió. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Hace ya tiempo que no he vuelto a saber de Antonio, pero estoy seguro de que esté donde esté se encuentra bien. Y en cuanto a mí, bueno, ahora mi vida es muy diferente. Tengo un trabajo algo complicado que ocupa todo mi tiempo. Trabajar para el gobierno se ha vuelto una verdadera rutina.

-Identificación aceptada.

No me gusta nada esa dichosa voz mecánica pero cada vez que tengo que venir a la base no tengo más remedio que escucharla. Aunque juro que algún día voy a romper ese aparato.

Me dirijo hacia el despacho de mi superior por el largo pasillo como hago normalmente, solo que en esta ocasión no puedo dejar de recordar aquel día una y otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que venir a mi memoria justo hoy?

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de entrar al lugar y tomo asiento ante la amplia mesa cuando el holograma aparece.

-Buenos días señor.

-Arthur siento llamarte tan pronto pero tengo una misión para ti. Se han visto varios sospechosos en un local de la zona norte de la ciudad de Sage.

Sage. God, no podría ser otro lugar, tenía que ser Sage. Hoy no es mi día de suerte, eso está más que claro.

-Comprendo. –me limito a responder pese a que por nada del mundo me apetece ir allí. Pero el trabajo es el trabajo y no me queda más remedio.

-Quiero que uses tus dotes para pasar desapercibido y descubras a los traficantes.

-No se preocupe señor. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para detenerlos.

-Cuento contigo. Se te darán las instrucciones a través del comunicador. Suerte.

El holograma desaparece y mi frustración me hace pegarle un puñetazo a la mesa. ¡Pero por qué demonios tendré tan mala suerte!

Me paso la mano por el pelo lentamente tras dejarme caer en el respaldo de la silla, pero solo unos instantes puesto que enseguida me levanto. Solo de pensar en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarme con Antonio se me revuelve el estómago mientras vuelvo a dirigirme a la salida. En ese momento me llegan las instrucciones de la misión. Bien, así podré despejar mi mente aunque solo sea un poco. Con la mala suerte que tengo seguro que me lo encuentro, aunque por otra parte también podría haberse mudado puesto que ya hace mucho que no nos vemos. Las posibilidades están igualadas así que de todo podría pasar.

Una vez llego a la salida, que no es más que un lugar señalado con unos extraños símbolos que no me he parado nunca a descifrar, la pared se vuelve fluida y brillante, permitiéndome salir volando. Según tengo entendido no estoy muy lejos de Sage así que no me hará falta transporte. Siempre se me hace un poco extraño venir a la base aérea, pero es interesante. No todos los días se ve una isla flotante. Bueno, yo sí, pero eso es caso aparte. Lo importante ahora es cumplir mi misión lo antes posible y sin tener que encontrarme con Antonio. Esperemos que al menos esta vez la suerte esté de mi lado…

_Mientras tanto en Sage, en una pequeña tienda, un joven de cabellos castaños y blanca sonrisa revisaba la lista de la compra para que nada se le olvidara. _

-A ver… Tengo las manzanas, el chocolate, los filetes… pero estoy seguro de que se me olvida algo…

Qué tontería, me pongo a hablar conmigo mismo. Lo hago mucho y sin darme cuenta. Creo que ya es costumbre. Quizás en mi interior siento que ahora mismo me gustaría estar con alguien más…

Acabo de tener una extraña sensación de repente que ha hecho que se me caiga el tarro de espárragos y se rompa. ¡Joder!, ahora me tocará pagarlo. Maldita mente la mía. Enseguida aparecen para limpiar el estropicio y avisarme de que tendré que pagarlo, tal y como yo ya sabía. Suspiro resignado y me dirijo a caja.

Ya fuera de la tienda puedo pararme a reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de pasar. No sé lo que habrá sido ni por qué pero de alguna manera me ha hecho recordar el pasado, y más concretamente a alguien a quien tenia mucha estima, y digo "tenía" porque la perdió hace tiempo, cuando decidió dejarme solo. Puedo ver en mi mente con nitidez lo que ocurrió, como si fuera ayer…

Estaba en la habitación tranquilamente jugando con el conejo de mi mejor amigo (un chico menor que yo, de cabellos rubios y brillantes, tez de porcelana y penetrantes ojos verdes. No como los míos, en estos se podían ver todos sus sentimientos y emociones como si fueran un libro abierto) Su nombre, lo recuerdo perfectamente: Arthur Kirkland. Era huérfano como yo, lo trajeron al orfanato de Sage un día bastante aciago. Recuerdo que aquella ves yo espiaba a escondidas porque quería saber del chico nuevo, conocerlo y hablar con él. Lo mejor fue comprobar que iba a estar en mi habitación. Costó un poco pero nos hicimos amigos. Tenía cierta dificultad para relacionarse con los demás y solía ser el blanco de las burlas ya que además era el más pequeño de nosotros…

Bueno, a lo que iba.

De repente el conejito salio corriendo y supe que él entraba. Siempre me alegraba de verlo pues le daba color a mi día por muy gris que pareciera al levantarme. Siempre estábamos ahí el uno para el otro hiciera frío o no, hubiera lluvia o sol, pasara lo que pasase siempre estábamos juntos. Pero ese día las cosas cambiaron.

-Hola Arthur. ¿Quieres que vayamos al lago a pescar?

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Esa respuesta tan tosca me dejó helado. No entendía absolutamente nada, y su mirada… se veía inusualmente fría, vacía, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Comenzaba a temerme lo peor.

-¿P-por qué dices eso? -titubeé presa del miedo, esperando que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas.

-No te necesito, ni ahora ni nunca. Quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero mezclarme con escoria como tú.

-¿Escoria? P-pero…

-¡Te odio!

No me dejó ni explicarme, ni contestar, ni siquiera preguntar. Aquel par de palabras se me clavó en el pecho como un puñal que no pudiese sacar y me estuviera desgarrando lentamente por dentro. Y por si no fuera poco, al día siguiente se había marchado. No me dijo nada, no se despidió siquiera. Solo lo supe porque mis compañeros me lo dijeron. ¡Pero que clase de juego era ese! ¿Es que me había estado utilizando todo el tiempo?

Me sentía como un juguete usado y desechado una vez te aburres de él. Bueno, en realidad no sabía como sentirme. Y aún sigo sin saberlo.

Nunca he podido olvidar aquello pero tampoco logro sacarlo de mi cabeza. Me duele su mentira pero su ausencia me duele más y no entiendo por qué si en realidad debería odiarlo. Pero solo soy capaz de verlo así durante una mínima porción de tiempo ya que enseguida mis memorias vuelven a atacar y añoro aquellos momentos que pasábamos juntos pescando en el lago de al lado de casa, cogiendo setas, persiguiendo conejos (de ahí que tuviese uno ya que lo encontramos con la pata herida y nos lo llevamos a casa y se lo acabó quedando), o simplemente las tardes de lluvia acurrucados en una manta con una taza de chocolate caliente. Estaba tan gracioso con los morros manchados…

Ese vacío que dejo en mi vida no ha sido capaz de llenarlo nadie. Y pese a que lo último que oí de su boca fuera tan cruel desprecio que partiera mi alma en pedazos, no hay dolor comparable al de saber que ya no podremos estar juntos como los amigos que éramos en aquel entonces.

Noto una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla y la seco rápidamente. Como cada vez que lo recuerdo, mis emociones hablan por mí. No hay vez que pueda permanecer impasible ante mis memorias. Al menos puedo volver a casa tranquilamente puesto que ya compré lo que me hacía falta.

Cuando llego tampoco cambia mucho la cosa. Mi solitario apartamento me vuelve a recordar lo mismo mientras el comienzo del atardecer lo tinta de vívidos tonos anaranjados. Normalmente me encanta este momento del día pero hoy no estoy de humor. Dejo la compra en el suelo tras cerrar la puerta y voy de inmediato a mi cuarto donde hundo la cara en la almohada. Eso me recuerda a cuando lo conocí. Supongo que así como yo me siento es tal y como se sentía él ya que estuve en ese orfanato casi desde que tengo memoria por lo que no pude experimentar nada similar.

Quizás esta noche salga, o quizá no. No lo sé. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho…

Entonces escucho una melodía que reconozco al momento. Es mi móvil. A ver quién narices llama. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de contestar, pero bueno, habrá que hacerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Antonio vamos a salir esta noche. kesesese~

Reconozco esa risa despreocupada en cuanto la oigo. Es inconfundible.

-No puedo Gil. Estoy ocupado. -le suelto una mentira esperando que se lo crea, aunque bien sé que como esté Francis con él me van a convencer seguro.

Oigo que se queja de que alguien le arrebata el teléfono e inmediatamente otra voz se pone al aparato.

-Antoine, tienes que salir a despejarte.

Lo dicho, está Francis. Ya verás cómo me acaban convenciendo.

-Es que no me encuentro bien

-¿Otra vez pensando en el cejón?

Joder ya me ha pillado, es que no se le escapa una. No entiendo cómo lo hace.

Gilbert y Francis, Francis y Gilbert. Somos amigos desde hace varios años. Los conocí en uno de los múltiples trabajos que he tenido. Esa vez en concreto era camarero. Les serví unas copas, paso la noche entre risas y sin comerlo ni beberlo nos hicimos amigos.

-No le llames cejón. -salto de inmediato. -Y, bueno, puede que sea eso.

-Antonio por favor no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrado en el pasado.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, como si ese gesto fuera a servir de algo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Últimamente no dejo de acordarme de el y no sé por qué.

-Pues por eso mismo esta noche tienes que salir. Te vamos a recoger a las ocho. -agrega tajante.

-P-pero…

Nada, ha colgado. No me ha dejado ni contestar siquiera.

Suspiro profundamente y dejo el teléfono en la mesita sumiéndome en mi mente una vez más…

Aparezco en un lugar que reconozco, es el lago de al lado del orfanato. Me trae tan buenos recuerdos…

En la orilla veo una silueta, cuyos rubios y desordenados cabellos son mecidos suavemente por la brisa.

-¡Arthur!

Echo a correr hacia él e inmediatamente se gira para mirarme. Pero tras sonreír se desvanece, despareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido.

El lago desaparece y el suelo a mis pies se abre, haciendo que me precipite al abismo de forma irremediable oyendo tan solo mi grito desesperado cuando todo se vuelve oscuridad…

Despierto sobresaltado y compruebo que estoy en mi cama, y que ya se ha hecho de noche. Maldita sea me quedé dormido.

Alargo perezosamente la mano para alcanzar el teléfono y veo que pasan de las ocho. Dios, ¿es que estaba tan dormido que ni oí el timbre? Sin embargo hay un mensaje:

"Antoine, hemos pasado a buscarte y no abrías. ¿Es que te dormiste y se te pegaron las sábanas? Te esperamos en Rapsodia. Han dicho que un famoso mago del país vecino va a actuar y hemos pensado en ir. Tienes la entrada bajo el felpudo. Nos encontraremos en la puerta tras la actuación. Por cierto, el espectáculo empieza a las ocho y media."

¡¿Ocho y media?! No me va a dar tiempo. Agh, mierda, si no me hubiera dormido…

Con una velocidad pasmosa me levanto, me aseo y me cambio para salir de inmediato a la actuación una vez he cogido la entrada del felpudo. Gracias a dios que tengo moto, llegaré enseguida y podré comprobar si ese mago es tan bueno como dicen…


End file.
